figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Moric
Moric is an annunaki, as well as the Earth member of the Governance de Magi, the group of villains in the MARDEK Series. He comes to Belfan, where MARDEK takes place, because Anu - the leader of the Governance de Magi - realizes that Rohoph has left and must be exterminated. However, none of the Magi except Moric want to go. But instead of hunting down Rohoph like he was ordered, Moric decides to conquer Belfan for himself, attacking it with his massive battleship and hordes of undead. He is the primary antagonist of Chapter 2. Background Moric is an annunaki who is part of the Governance de Magi. He is the most powerful annunaki mage of the Earth element. He is also the Commander of Anshar's Undead Army. Involvement Moric is the first Governace de Magi boss of the game. He is also responsible for turning the Canonia Shaman into an undead, as well as attacking Goznor and Canonia with hordes of zombies. After Mardek hunts him down in the Goznor Catacombs, he is presumed dead, but Rohoph reveals that Moric actually transferred his soul into one of the corpses in the Catacombs. Moric then returns in his battleship and sends his zombie hordes to attack Canonia. On the battleship, it is revealed that the corpse Moric chose to inhabit was Social Fox's. Mardek and the party fight Moric, and this time Rohoph uses a sealing spell to prevent Moric from Soul Transferring again. The Governance de Magi comment on his death not longer afterward, angry that he betrayed the organization by attempting to take Belfan for himself. His death had an negative impact of the citizens of Anshar, as revealed by Qualna. The Governance de Magi doesn't choose anyone as his successor as the Earth governor. Battle Main article: Moric (Boss). Main article: Moric (Chapter 2 Final Boss). Quotes *''(repeated line, angered) "Rohoph." *"I'll go. Yeeess, if Rohoph is going to die, I would derive much perverse satisfaction from seeing the fear on his cyclopic face before he meets the Evereaper... Yeeeess, I'd drink up his shock, his horror, and it would FUEL me! It's what I live my life for, to see others end theirs!" *"I can't have enough ends. So I'll take my chances to see this one. I hope it's slow and painful; the elation I get from such kills is unmatched by anything, yeeeess... Just thinking about it makes me... oohhh..." *"Yes, kill him. Kill the traitor. Let his blood run free, his flesh turn cold, his motor functions degrade and cease and his entire being become uncertain, his body a shell, his soul a wanderer. Yeeess, ooohh, I do so want to see his flesh cold and crawling with a million maggots, slowly chewing, chewing, chewing on the rot, yeeess, yeeeeesss..." *You need to be annihilated, Rohoph. You know too much. You must pay the price for committing the act of traitory, scrubbing the back of traitordom, and suckling the sweet, sweet teat of traitorness! *"When I came here, my goal was to destroy you and depart - rend you limb from limb, to bathe in your blood and sneer as your flesh was consumed by beasts and your pallid robe was torn into at least seventeen shredded strips, soaked in the humours of corporeal life - but since I arrived, I have realised... there is so much more potential, yeees!" *'Rohoph:' "Why Moric? We used to be like brothers!" :'Moric:''' "You know that's a lie, Rohoph. We are polar opposites in our fields of magic. You specialise in giving life, I in taking it away and then doing horrible, foul, turgid things to create perverse imitations of it. You always disliked me." * (final words) Gnnruhh... I...So green, so green, Qualia, all green... Spinning...Sharpness, exude....yeees...I....I hate you Rohoph....Blight....Destroyer....Uhhh....*CHAOSBRINGER*... :I am so....cold...Icy. This bleeds so much.... Bad choice? Guh....Now....it ends....yeeeeessss... : : Personality Moric is found particularly creepy by the other Governance de Magi members. He has an intense craving for power which was amplified by the Violet Crystal, which is what ultimately drove him to try to conquer Belfan and ignore his assigned task. He is very sadistic, and apparently wants Rohoph to die in the most painful way possible. He views Rohoph as a bully, especially after he destroys his Annunaki body. He seems to like the dead more than he likes the living, which is possibly why he became a necromancer. Despite this, the Governance de Magi appear to care for him, particularly Qualna, who views Rohoph as selfish for killing him. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Governance de Magi, Moric has powerful earth-based abilities, although as implied by his description he is the weakest Governance de Magi member. As he is an Annunaki, Moric can possess another person's body via Soul Transfer as long as they are not alive or have the same element as they have. He can use poisonous gas to poison his enemies, as well as rock-based abilities he can use to either attack a single target or multiple targets at once. He also has dark-related powers, able to drain his enemies's health, curse them, and use fog made of darkness to attack and blind those who are fighting him. He also is skilled at necromancy, turning the Canonia Shaman along with many others into zombies, and can freely summon them in battle. However, he can be harmed by air, light, and ether-based attacks. He can freely communicate through his undead if he chooses to do so. Once he possesses Social Fox's body, his power increases drastically. Not only does he still have his old abilities, he also has Social Fox's abilities as well, and can summon Droma to assist him. However, since he is undead, it is possible for phoenix feathers and healing spells to harm him, and can still be harmed by air, light, and ether-based abilities. He also has a battleship and a pet Dracelon, and wields a scythe known as Mortus. Trivia *Moric was originally of the Dark element. However, there was no Earth-elemental Magi in the Governance de Magi, and Anu was already Dark. Since there were only one member of each element, Moric's element was changed to Earth. *His scythe is called Mortus, as shown in the game info of Raider: Episode 2. *He calls himself the "Evereaper", and this, along with the fact that he carries a scythe, implies that he is a personification of Death or the "Grim Reaper" - however the real Evereaper is a deity called GALARIS, as revealed by a bookshelf in MARDEK 3. *His title in the Governance de Magi is the Necromancer. Other members, such as Qualna and Gaspar, have similar titles. *Moric is the second of the Governance de Magi to die, after Rohoph. *There's also a statue of Moric wielding Mortus that can be obtained as a Relic in Raider 2. See also *Rohoph *Anu *Qualna *Gaspar *Melchior *Balthazar *Governance de Magi *Moric (Boss) *Moric (Chapter 2 Final Boss) Category:MARDEK Characters Category:Governance de Magi Category:Deceased Characters